It's in the blood
by TheaWalker
Summary: A/U - Adam and Emily Milligan were normal kids until their father turned up out of the blue and changed their lives. Hunting was in their blood. One has heard the call to arms while the second's journey is just beginning. Now their father is gone they need to rely on the two older brothers they didn't know existed and who they can't even be sure they trust.
1. Chapter 1

It's in the Blood

By

TheaWalker

Chapter One

Disclaimer – _I wish I did own them but I don't_

Author Note – _So here it is, my first Supernatural fan fiction. It's an AU obviously but I really hope you give it a chance and don't let the sheer size of it or the fact it has an OC in it put you off. I doubt that the other chapters will be quite the monster this one is. Hopefully you like the way I portray Emily and Adam. It starts off Emily based at first but this will change as the story progresses. Dean and Sam will be in a lot, there will be plenty of flashback of John not to mention that Adam, Bobby, Rufus and Castiel will feature a great deal as well! Please enjoy._

Summary – _Adam and Emily Milligan were normal kids until their father turned up and changed their lives. Hunting was in their blood, one has heard the call to arms, the second's journey is only just beginning. Now their father in gone they have to rely on two older brothers they didn't know existed and who they don't know if they can trust. Add trying to have a normal life and you've got a whole heap of trouble._

Couples – _Light Destiel (Mainly teasing) other then that I don't intend there to be romance!_

* * *

Emily Milligan grunted, the air from her lungs rushing past her lips as her back collided heavily into the hard stone flooring beneath her

Great, that was going to be yet another bruise she could add to her steadily growing collection. At the rate she was going her pale skin would end up multicoloured like a twisted version of a rainbow.

For a split second she forgot the danger around her, her eyes closing briefly as she sucked in much needed air back into her depleted lungs. Her hair felt sticky making her wonder whether she had hit her head hard enough for her to bleed. Her vision certainly felt shaky enough to point to a concussion. If it was then that would be her third concussion in a month. They were going to have to give her, her own private room at the local hospital if she carried 0n the way she was going.

Pushing the thought away Emily forced herself to her feet, pleased that the floor stopped rocking beneath her almost immediately. She twirled her machete in her hand, grip tightening on the handle as her blue eyes narrowed focusing on the tall vampire strolling towards her as though he didn't have a care in the world. The bastard actually had the nerve to put his hands in his jeans pocket as he whistled a jaunty little tune, looking as though he was strolling through the park.

She took in a deep breath ignoring the anger beating at her as she pulled plan D out of her head since clearly plan A, B and C had all failed, though how exactly plan B had failed was beyond her.

All vampires were the same, stuck up douche bags who thought they were amazing, personally Emily blamed twilight, ever since that had come out every young vampire had tried to base himself on Edward Cullen realising that trusting teenage girls would lap up the act. Emily wished she could have a minute alone with those twilight vampires to show them how she really felt about them. They wouldn't be so sparkly once she was through with them.

The vampire in front of her, who had actually had the nerve to introduce himself as Dylan to her as he looked her up and down licking his lip, clearly believed that he had this battle won. She was pretty sure he had thought that from the minute she had walked into the warehouse, machete resting against her shoulder. Perhaps she should have said something witty instead of remaining silent but she couldn't see the point in talking to something she planned to kill. It seemed almost like bad manners to her.

He saw her as easy prey and had decided that he was going to unleash his Edward Cullen at her believing she would pull a Bella Swan and fall at his feet begging him to feed off of her. The vampire was clearly a complete and utter idiot.

It was the same with most of the supernatural beings she faced. They would take a look at her, noticing her lack of height and slim build and assume that she barely had the strength to lift her weapon let alone fight a battle with them. Some of them had even laughed when they realised that she was deadly serious about killing them.

She had learnt to block them all out; it was hardly as though she would cry herself to sleep if a demon or shapeshifters thought she was a loser. In fact she would prefer they viewed her like that, if they had thought she was cool then she might actually have had to review where she was going wrong and a trip into her thought process was something she was always reluctant to do.

Emily would be the first one to hold her hand up and admit that she wasn't the strongest hunter out there, hell she was well aware that half the things she faced on a weekly basis would be able to break her in half if they caught her but that there was her secret. They couldn't catch her, what she lacked up in strength and intimidation skills she easily made up for in quickness and her ability to get into spaces that most people wouldn't even bother with. It was hard for her enemies to break her if they couldn't catch her. On top of that she was extremely good with her machete and had learnt that several small wounds could be just as damaging to prey as one massive wound. Blood was blood after all and if it could bleed then she could weaken it and she could kill it.

She was lucky enough to be able to think fast on her feet. She never went into any situation without a plan and since nine times out of ten that original plan would fail she would have about fifty back up plans. Back up plans which so far had saved her life a total of fifteen times, sixteen if she made it out of the warehouse alive.

Fast and brainy were good skills to have in a Hunter and she would quite frankly take what she could. You couldn't teach people to use their minds or at least that what her father had told her every day that he trained her. Emily wasn't stupid, she was well aware that he could just have been saying that to cheer her up after she yet again failed to cut the fake demon in half but as far as she was concerned a compliment was a compliment and she would take any encouragement from her father that she could. It always surprised her when he actually did say something that didn't make her feel an inch tall, she had always assumed that he wouldn't know a compliment if it came up to him, introduced itself to him before socking him a right hook to the jaw.

She always found herself vaguely amused in a barely keeping hold of her hysteria sort of way that she was the one who ended up a Hunter. She hadn't even known the Supernatural world existed until she was fifteen. Up until that point she had only been focused on keeping their family together and getting good grades while praying that Tom Collins would notice her and ask her out.

She blamed her father of course, the father she didn't even know existed until he turned up at their doorstep in the middle of her and her twin brother Adam's twelfth birthday party looking as though he had been dragged through a hedge backwards, Emily had been pretty sure he had been covered in blood though her mum had ushered him into the kitchen, closing the door before she could get a proper look at the man. All she had managed to see was that he had hair as dark as hers and he was scruffy looking.

It had been the next day that their mother had sat them down and explained that the scruffy stranger was actually their father. She hadn't explained why he had been missing from their lives until now but truth be told Emily didn't really care. He hadn't said much to them either other then to force a smile on his face and ask them to call him what ever they felt comfortable with. He had then proceeded to cough as though he was hacking a lung up before their mother stood and helped him to his feet, wrapping a protective arm around his waist as she told them that he would be staying with him. Her tone making it clear that it was an issue that wasn't up for discussion.

Adam had accepted him into their life, calling him Dad after a week of him being there. Emily had felt betrayed by her brother but she supposed she couldn't blame him. Adam was the only man in their family and he had always been the friendly twin, the one who could easily twist people round his little finger, using his natural charm to get what he wanted. Having another man around the house must have been a dream come true for him, especially when the man began taking him out to baseball games and doing countless of other boyish stuff which Emily had no interest in. He even taught Adam how to fix their mother's crappy old car so he could fix it if it ever broke down when he wasn't here.

They soon settled into a quiet dysfunctional routine, spending time together, eating together and everything would have been perfect except the fact that their father would never stay. Sometimes he would stay a few weeks at a time other times just a day and he would always leave without a word to them and always appear with no warning.

Emily wasn't sure when exactly she had began accepting him as her father. She didn't get on with people very well preferring to let Adam deal with that side of things, she had a small number of friends, friends who she was loyal to but she found new people difficult to trust and she most certainly didn't trust John Winchester as far as she could throw him.

It was clear though that he was there to stay, or at least that he would randomly appear in their lives and Emily could see enough family resemblance between the three of them to know that he wasn't a con man trying to pull the wool over their eyes. She just found the whole thing awkward and she hated it. Why was she the only one questioning where he had been for the twelve years? Why was she the only one who cared about his stupid disappearing act? How could her twin and mother simply accept that this sort of in and out behaviour was normal?

She had truly tried during that first year to accept him, she personally didn't care if she had a relationship with him or not but she knew that her mum and Adam wanted him to stick around for some reason so she had to try. She had tried to be friendly and tried to curb in the possessive instinct that had kept her by Adam's side until he had told her that she was creeping him out and that one shadow was enough for anyone.

She found herself constantly watching the man who had entered her life and disrupted it all and the one thing she noticed was how sad he looked when he thought no one was watching him. He sat slumped forward as though he had a great weight on him that was slowly crushing him; she had wondered with a feeling of sadness whether the man sitting on her sofa could even smile.

Things would have carried on in the same uncomfortable fashion until she made the biggest, most life changing mistake of her life and decided to follow John out of her house one night when she was fifteen.

It hadn't taken Emily long to notice that John had at least twenty phones, all cheap and crappy but all in use, Phones which would constantly ring at every hour of the day. She had noticed how he changed when one went off, his back would straighten, a look of purpose would come into his dark eyes and he would suddenly seem alive in a way he never was when he was with them. He would always leave the room, speaking lowly. Emily though was nothing if not determined and she had heard enough conversations to know that John would answer each phone using a different surname to Winchester. Every time the phone would ring it would indicate that John was leaving again, sometimes only for a few days sometimes for half a year. They never knew when he said his awkward goodbyes to them whether they would see him again.

So when Emily has heard him speaking to someone he kept referring to as Bobby she had decided that enough was enough. She was going to find out what the hell was up with John Winchester once and for all. She had turned and hurried quietly back to her room, discarding her brightly coloured top and jeans for some dark clothing like they wore to stake outs on the cop shows she watched every evening with her mum when her mum wasn't working a double shift at the hospital. She had waited, saying goodbye with a smile when the time came before hurrying out the kitchen door, it had taken her two attempts to get over the top of the garden gate but she had managed it, she had simply ignored the fact that she had ended up in an inelegant heap at the bottom of it . She had just counted herself lucky that John was on foot rather then in his car.

She kept well back, stalking him until they came to a dark abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. She watched, hidden behind a wall as John looked carefully around him before entering the building.

Emily had stared, swallowing deeply. A part of her was absolutely terrified while the other part was vaguely excited; she had never done anything like this before. Hundreds of thoughts had been racing round her head begging to be heard. Was her father a drug dealer who had chosen the warehouse to exchange goods? Perhaps he was an undercover policeman? Or there was always the chance he worked for a mob boss in the area and was going to meet someone and make a hit? Each idea became wilder then the previous one until she had almost freaked herself out of following him into the dark building.

She shook her head. He told them he was an insurance salesman and he had clearly been lying because there was no way in hell an insurance salesman would need to visit a creepy abandoned warehouse at 10.30 on a Friday night.

She hesitated only for a moment before she set her shoulder and hurried across the ground, slipping through the same door he had gone through and immediately hidden behind one of the crates which were littered all over the place. If John was doing something illegal that could harm their family then Emily had to know so she could tell their mum. Her mother might have put up with John's strange moods and his constant comings and goings but she wouldn't put up with anything which might damage or harm Adam or Emily. Besides it wasn't as though they really needed the man, they had survived twelve years without him and they had been fine. She would hardly miss someone who was never there, the longest John had stayed with them was two weeks before he had run like a coward stating that someone called Dean needed him.

The warehouse was completely silent and empty other then her father. She peered round the box, creeping closer when she realised John was preoccupied with drawing something which looked like a circle on the floor in red paint. He stood looking satisfied with his work as he reached behind him and lifted an old looking chair, placing it in the middle of the circle. She watched curiously as he opened the duffle bag to the side of him, her breath catching as he pulled out a shotgun. John had a gun? Was he a hitman?

She gasped as her lower arm was suddenly caught in a tight grip and she was pulled roughly to her feet, her shoulder giving an unpleasant twinge as she realised that her feet were dangling off of the floor. The woman holding her was tall, dressed casually in jeans and a purple top which Emily recognised as one she had wanted but couldn't afford. Chin length light brown hair was arranged messily around the woman's oval face. She could have been pretty if it wasn't for the cold brown eyes staring at her, eyes which turned completely black as the woman tilted her head. A smile coming to her face which froze Emily's struggles, a whimper escaping her throat.

She was dropped to her feet, barely able to keep her balance as the woman spun her round, grabbing her arm again and wrenching it up her back so hard that Emily was surprised it didn't break, any slight movement she made sent shards of agony down her arm and back so she remained still biting down on her lip. She was suddenly pushed forward, the grip on her arm not lessening at all until she was jerked to a stop in front of John. John who stared at her for a moment, his face paling before his dark eyes hardened and he brought the shotgun up and pointed it at the woman, his aim as steady as a rock.

Emily gasped; biting down hard on her tongue as the woman suddenly shook her with enough force that her head snapped back and forth as though she was a ragdoll. She cried out disorientated, her mouth filled with the taste of her own blood making her feel nauseous.

"Stop it" John said his voice cold and laced with barely hidden anger. "The girl has nothing to do with this, just let her go; this is between you and me Greta."

"Now John you can't really expect me not to use this delicious little morsel that came so willingly into my home. I believe she has everything to do with this" Emily shuddered when the woman leaned over, smelling her before her tongue licked Emily's neck "I can smell your taint all over her not to mention your fear which you are trying so desperately to hide. It leaves such a pleasant taste on my tongue" she licked Emily's neck again "I wonder; could this girl be your daughter perhaps? You have the same dark hair and the smell, now that really would be too wonderful. Tell me John do your precious Deanie and Sammy know that Daddy hasn't been faithful to the memory of their mother and instead has given them a baby sister… Well had given them a baby sister is perhaps the words to use"

Baby sister? Dean and Sam? Dean who John had gone to aid? Emily's head whirled through a haze of pain, grasping at one thought. Who were Dean and Sam? Did she have two older brothers she didn't know about?

She sobbed out loud, her thoughts scattering when the woman wrenched her arm up again, a popping sound echoing round the silent warehouse, she screamed as her shoulder dislocated. The woman's other hand gripped her other arm though Emily barely noticed.

"Don't you dare speak about Dean and Sam" John hissed "You dirty demon slut" Emily wondered why she was still conscious, she was sure she had read that when the pain was great the body would shut down giving the victim blessed peace. Surely having your arm dislocated and feeling the other arm bones grind together would be enough to cause it but no, instead she hung limply in the woman's arms, tears streaming down her face to drip unnoticed to the floor. God she wanted to go home.

"This is an interesting turn of events though you must admit John. You came here thinking that you held all the cards for this game and that I was just going to spurt out all the details about my master and yet here we are and it appears I'm holding the ace. You Winchesters are all about family aren't you so it must be killing you that I have my- oh what did you call it again- my dirty demon slut hands on your precious little daughter. Now perhaps we could speak like civilised beings who despise each other? Here are our terms to you. We would like you and that annoying brat of an eldest you have to stop now. Your ridiculous search for my master is becoming quite tiresome, when will you get it into your thick head that no matter how hard you search and sacrifice you will never find him and you will never avenge Mary, you remember Mary right? You didn't do a great job on keeping her safe did you?"

"That's never going to happen Bitch" John replied back, his finger stroking the trigger as he waited for something. Emily forced her head up, her eyes meeting his. He was going to save her. She didn't know how she knew only that in that one instant she knew.

Her eyes widened as her mouth opened in a sharp scream as a second crack was heard. Jesus please knock her out.

"Whoops it appears I don't actually know my own strength John, I've appeared to have broken your daughter's arm. How careless of me. If I was you I would seriously reconsider the previous answer you gave me and perhaps think about agreeing. I've all the time in the world to wait and there are plenty of other bones in this fragile little body which are just begging to be given some attention. I can be fairly inventive at times you know. Alastair was always pleased with my natural flair for giving pain"

Emily slumped forward, her legs buckling beneath her as her vision began to blacken. She wasn't sure what happened next but clearly the slight change in Emily's position has been all that John has been waiting for. There was the sharp sound of a gun going off; the woman was hit dead in the centre of the chest, forcing her to release Emily as she stumbled back directly into the red circle on the floor. Emily hit the ground hard, a cry of pain escaping her lips as she curled into a ball on the floor, ignoring the angry shrieking from the woman and her father's voice. She could barely make out anything over the roaring sound in her ears. Only that her father had suddenly been speaking another language, a language which sounded ancient and which he was clearly fluent in. As he finished there was a strange gushing sound, mingled with a scream and then the sound of a body dropping to the ground.

The silence was almost deafening.

Emily wanted to move but she couldn't do it, instead she remained curled up on the cold dirty floor, sobbing quietly as she attempted to cradle her broken arm with her dislocated one, the pain hitting her like a never ending tide.

She flinched with a fearful cry when she had felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her up so her aching head was resting against a warm, solid chest. A soothing hand stroked down her hair softly as a comforting voice murmured at her. She forced herself to look up

"John?" she said, turning her head away from him to look around them frantically, her eyes coming to a stop on the woman who lay still a short distance away from them. Emily turned away blindly, burying her face in John's shoulder as she began sobbing in earnest, aware the whole time of the silent comfort he was providing her. It wasn't until she looked up, her face blotchy and her eyes nearly swollen shut by her tears that John had spoken, his voice sound old and weary.

"You shouldn't have followed me Emily, you may not believe it right now but you were lucky that all she did was break your arm and dislocate your shoulder. She could have done much worse and she would have if she had been given the chance". He kept his arm around her waist as he lifted her to her feet, steadying her when she stumbled. She took a deep breath, managing a slight smile as she tilted her face back to look into his concerned face.

"Well you know that hindsight is a great thing Dad" she said, her voice rough and ragged from pain. She closed her eyes as another wave hit her, barely even noticing that it had been the first time she had called him Dad. She felt his arm tighten briefly around her before he spoke, his voice gruffer then usual as though he was attempting to hide some emotion from her.

"We need to get you checked out" he remarked "Are you going to be ok here while I pack my things up?" he asked. Emily nodded, her eyes falling back to the woman as her Father hurried away. The woman hadn't moved a muscle. She wondered if John had killed her and was shocked to realise that she hoped he had.

"What was that thing?" she suddenly called out to him, watching him pause at her words. "I know it wasn't human, it couldn't have been I mean even on drugs she wouldn't have been able to break my arm like it was a twig, she's kinda skinny and her eyes. When she grabbed me Dad her eyes went completely black like she was wearing contact but no eyes can do that, they just can't change like that. I mean she had no pupil it was just endless black"

Emily realised she was rambling but she couldn't seem to stop the words flowing out of her mouth or stop the feeling of terror that swamped her as she remembered those eyes. She would have nightmares from those eyes.

There was a moment's silence before John spoke, his voice calm and almost thoughtful as though he was deciding what he wanted for dinner.

"You know Emily you can think under pressure, that's a good thing. A Rare thing but a good thing"

"Err thank you?" Emily remarked in confusion "That's no the point I'm making dad, anyone can think under pressure that woma-"

"No they don't Emily" John interrupted his voice taking on a business like tone. "You'd be surprised by how many things I've seen happen which could easily have been prevented if the person had only used their head instead of panicking." He turned back and looked at her and for the first time Emily felt as though he was really looking at her and seeing her. "You must have a lot of questions and we are going to have to talk but not tonight. You've been through enough" he gave a suddenly chuckle the sound rusty as though he rarely laughed. "I can tell from the look on your face that you aren't going to be satisfied unless you have the complete story. You remind me of Sam when you look like that. Dean calls it his bitch face 24, the don't think you're putting me off this topic face"

"Dean? Sam?-" Emily began

"You need to get to hospital" John stated firmly, his face becoming emotionless making it clear that the topic was over. "We need to get your shoulder back in place and get your arm splinted and plastered up, If anyone asked you were hit by a car. Once you're arm is mended then we'll talk Emily ok?" Emily opened her mouth to argue the point but stopped realising how pointless it would be.

"Ok, I'd- I'd like that" she had been surprised by John's bitter smile.

"No. No you won't"

She couldn't have known how much her life would change, her priorities smoothly switching while she looked helplessly on. John had disappeared after that night, only to return two month later when Emily's arm was completely healed and strengthened by the physio she had to endure to rebuild her wasted muscles. Clearly he hadn't forgotten his promise to her.

He began by taking her to the park and talking to her, pulling out a tatty leather book which he referred to as his journal and began explaining in details about the supernatural world. What she would be facing, how she could kill them, what their weaknesses were. He handed her a large pile of paper where he had photocopied the journal for her and told her to study.

For a month afterwards he would randomly test her on different creatures until she felt as though the knowledge was engrained into her thought process. Once John had been happy that she knew how to kill he had began her physically training so she would be able to kill. It had taken a while first. Emily was by no way an athlete though she had a naturally slim build and he had been forced to build up her fitness first which had taken a few months. Emily had had to change her diet but soon enough she finally had the fitness level which meant she could keep up with most things.

She had been good with a sword showing a natural grace with it. Guns were iffier; it had taken a while for her to be able to shoot without flinching every time she pulled the trigger. She had a good aim and nine times out of then could produce a kill shot. The other time was often a miss.

Then there had been the hand to hand combat and it had quickly become clear that it was her Achilles heel. No matter how hard she trained and tried to focus she just couldn't. She would start off ok and then suddenly her brain would kick in and she would fuck up. It had continued with John becoming more and more impatient until he had reduced her to tears over it countless of time.

She had threatened to quit, glaring back at him through tears when he had reminded her for the hundredth time that Winchesters didn't quit. She had screamed at him that she wasn't a Winchester; she was a Milligan and run off.

By the time she returned he had calmed down and asked her to give it one more go as he had an idea on what he could do to make it work.

She had grudgingly agreed and found the new regime which he had based on speed to be much more to her liking. After that she had finally began making steady progress. She was by no mean an amazing Hunter, she wasn't even a natural Hunter but she was good enough that she could get the job done and survive encounters with her life still intact.

She certainly didn't like the training or the injuries and bruises she gained from it but she did find herself fascinated by the stories her father would tell her about his other life. She found out that there were hundreds of Hunters out there all working towards the same goal of keeping people safe. She learnt how he found out about the Supernatural though he never went into detail. He spoke about his life on the road moving town to town and most importantly to her he often spoke of Dean and Sam.

She lapped up the stories about them, storing them in her mind so she could think about it later. He didn't give much away but she did know for example that Dean was 11 years older then her and Adam while Sam was 8 years older. She knew they were extremely close and that both were clever though Dean hid his intelligence behind a mask of jokes and crude humour. She knew that Dean was a full time Hunter and that Sam was studying Prelaw at Stanford and most importantly she knew that they didn't know that she and Adam existed and that if John had his way they would never know.

She wasn't even sure if she wanted to meet them but it did hurt a bit that she wasn't even given the option of it. It was as though she and Adam were some dirty little secret to be kept hidden. Perhaps it would have pissed her off more if she didn't have Adam but she did. It had always just been the two of them looking after each other and surviving while their mother worked every second of every day to make enough money to provide for them. They fed themselves, they clothed themselves, they did everything by themselves and that was the way they like it.

Emily would do anything to keep Adam safe and away from the Supernatural crap she had been plunged unwillingly into. If keeping himself meant going along with not meeting Dean and Sam then Emily was willing to do it.

The last time John has visited them had been strange even for his standards. He had been quiet and constantly brooding and refused to train with her. Instead he had done something he had never done before. He had taken her out just the pair of them and had taken her to the mall. She stared at him in surprise as they walked in and he told her to buy whatever she wanted regardless of the cost. If she wanted it, he would get it for her. Emily had stared at him before a large smile had come to her face as she turned and hurried into the first shop. She had taken full advantage of the offer feeling as though he owed her this and had brought bags and bags of clothes, hair clips, make up. Things she had always desired but which her mother could never afford to give her.

He had taken her into a posh jewellery shop and had brought her a beautiful ring, a pair of white gold hoops she couldn't stop staring at and a long white gold chain. He even went as far as to buy her a watch stating that it would come in handy while she was hunting.

It had been the first time that Emily had felt as though they were a normal father and daughter doing what a normal father and daughter would do on a Saturday and it scared her. This was not normal John behaviour.

He had taken her to the local ice cream parlour and sat her in a booth by the window, a serious expression on his face as he watched her order a chocolate sundae and latte. Adam was due to meet them within the hour so they had had plenty of time to waste.

She had been half way through her sundae talking to him about her science project and how she had managed to mess it up when he blurted out he was proud of her. She had stopped speaking looking at him with a raised eyebrow as she wondered how her messing up her project could possible be a cause for someone to be proud but he had continued, the words rushing out of his mouth as though a damn had broken or as though he didn't have much time left.

He had told her how proud he was on how far she had come, that he couldn't have hoped for a braver daughter and that she reminded him of Dean and he knew she would be ok. Her mouth had fallen open and before she knew it, her hand was on the small flask of holy water she kept and she had thrown it at him. For a moment he had looked at her blankly, blinking as water dripped off his nose before he had suddenly started laughing.

The sound making her stare more. She had never known him to laugh in the two years she had known him.

She watched as he shook his head and forced a ring off of his right hand and held it out to her. Her eyes had dropped to it before she reached out hesitantly and took it off of him. He explained that the ring was his father's wedding ring and he wanted her to have it and wear it around her neck on the chain he had brought her. He told her never to take it off as it would give her protection due to the engravings he had added to it. If she was ever in trouble he went on she was to get in contact with Dean or Sam and show them the ring and they would help her.

Emily had nodded and done as she was asked; slipping the ring onto the chain and putting it around her neck before sliding the white gold ring he had gotten her on her right finger silently vowing not to take it off again.

They were silent after that simply staring at each other. There had been so much Emily had wanted to say. She had wanted to apologise for not trusting him at the beginning, to thank him for all he had done but she couldn't get passed the fact that it felt as though he was saying goodbye for good and the thought terrified her.

Had he found the demon he had been hunting? Surely he wasn't going to be going after it alone? Would he take Dean and Sam with him? She wanted to beg him to stay or to take her with him so she could watch his back but she remained mute. She had her own job to do; she had to keep her Mum and Adam safe. That was why he had trained her after all.

"Dad" she had eventually managed to say after swallowing several times "You'll be safe right? You'll come back to us?" she demanded, her hand reaching up and wrapping around the ring through her t-shirt. The ring still felt warm against her skin from where it had been on his finger.

"I'll try Emmy" he said, meeting her eyes for a moment before turning away, a smile coming to his face as Adam slipped into the seat beside her, pulling her into an one arm hug as he launched into a story about baseball practice.

That day had been the last time Emily had seen John Winchester. He was dead. She knew it, she just didn't have anyway of checking it. She could have tried to contact Dean and Sam but she had no idea what to say to them. She didn't know them and they didn't know her. It was safer to keep away from them.

Instead she had forced her sorrow away, locking it away in her mind and instead focusing on her studies and her friend and on Tom Collins. She graduated, started at the same University as Adam and was currently studying ancient history with the vague idea of becoming a history professor. Adam had laughed at that telling her she was wasting herself but she comforted herself in the knowledge that Adam could go on to do great things while she did what she did best. Protecting him.

Sometimes she was so angry that she couldn't bear it. Why did her father have to teach her all this stuff? She didn't want to know the best way to kill werewolves or ghouls. She didn't want to stare at every individual and wonder whether they were shapeshifters. She just wanted to be normal and study and have a relationship which actually lasted. She wanted to go to parties in the dorms instead of hunting vampires in dark warehouses like she was right now.

Emily shifted onto the balls of her feet, her hand gripping her weapon tighter as she watched Dylan move. Enough with the trip down memory lane, she had a job to do and she was going to do it. There was no way a stupidly strong vampire with a bad dress sense was going to kill her. She just wouldn't allow it.

"You're a lot smaller then the last Hunter I faced and a great deal prettier as well" Dylan suddenly said, a grin coming to her face which made her cringe. She was getting hit on by a vampire could her day get anymore creepy? "I like my victims to be just like you, all small and delicate, perhaps I'll change you instead of killing you and we could spend some time together" Emily wrinkled her nose, her previous thought being answered. Her day could definitely get creepier.

"You talk a lot more then the last vampire I decapitated" she said sweetly, tilting her head to the side "I believe you knew him didn't you?" she queried thoughtfully, a slight smile came to her face as she noticed the rage flaring his eyes.

Good! That had been exactly what plan D needed. She had found that rage tended to make her enemies sloppy and if they were sloppy then their strength didn't matter. This kill was hers now.

Emily blinked as 30 seconds to mars suddenly burst through the warehouse. Her eyes automatically flickered towards her bag. The only person she had assigned that ringtone to was Adam. Her twin was trying to get through to her. Now she really needed to finish it off before Adam freaked out.

She looked up just in time to see Dylan leap at her; she managed to twist out of the way, hissing lightly when he claws raked her forearm. Stupid rookie mistake there! She glanced at him watching as his eyes dilated as the smell of her fresh blood struck him.

She twisted so she was facing him and waited for him to leap at her again. This time she was ready for him. She took a step back as he leapt, holding out her machete last minute and watched in vague satisfaction when the idiot impaled himself on it. She gritted her teeth as her knees threatened to buckle under the additional weight before her foot suddenly struck out hitting him directly in the groin. She pulled out the sword as he hunch over and brought it down with all her strength over his exposed neck.

For a moment nothing happened and then a slick sound broke the silence as the head separated from his body thudding to the floor. Emily scanned the warehouse closely before suddenly sagging back as she realised she had done it. She bent over catching her breath, groaning as she realised that only did her head and arm hurt but also that her back was agony.

She winced forcing herself to straighten up. At least Freddie has been right when he had rang her earlier offering her the hunt. There had certainly only been one vampire.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Emily walked over to the bag which she had inherited from her father and pulled out the tin of gasoline and lighter she kept in there for these occasions. Her phone rang again but she ignored it, as much as she wanted to speak to her brother, to hear his voice and make sure he was ok she still had a job to finish. She poured the gasoline over the body and threw the lighter down watching as the body burned into a crisp before it turned to ash. She wrinkled her nose up against the smell or burning flesh and hair.

It was no wonder that she had turned vegetarian.

She went back to the bag and threw the flask and lighter back in, before kicking off her bloody jeans and top, quickly pulling on the spare pair she kept with her. She absently wrapped her hand around her father's ring and offered up a small prayer of thanks for watching over her before she finished dressing, redoing her hair so she looked like a normal person and not someone who had just killed and burned a vampire.

She lent down and picked up her bag heading out of the warehouse and into the cold breeze. She wrapped her coat around her tighter, wishing she had brought her scarf as she eyes the skies wearily. She didn't like the look of it.

Unlocking her car she opened the driver's door climbing in and dumping the bag on the passenger seat. She locked herself in and took a brief moment to close her eyes and rest her head against the back of her chair. She was seriously going to have to take some strong painkillers when she got in.

She forced her eyes open as her phone went off, the sound loud in the otherwise silent car. She sighed, opening the duffle bag, hunting around until she pulled her phone out in time to see the name Adam flash at her before the miscall sign came up.

She raised her eyebrow. Three miscalls from Adam and three voicemails all from within the last twenty minutes. Something big must have been going on for him to ring that many times in such a short space of time.

She typed in the number to retrieve her voicemail and pressed the call button, holding the phone to her ear as she waited to hear her brother's voice.

"_Emmy are you ok? I haven't heard from you for a hour. I'm at the Ricky's diner on the corner of 5__th__, the one with the chocolate cheesecake you like. I need you to meet me here ASAP I've found two people who you have to meet. Call me when you get this ok? It's important like crazy important"_

_ "Hellllllllllo Emmy where are you? Are you ok? Why haven't you called me back? You do remember what urgent means don't you? Call me"_

_ "Emily Autumn Milligan why aren't you picking up your damn phone? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you in trouble? Damn it sis do you need me to come to you? Call me!"_

Emily shook her head, her hand automatically scrolling to Adam's name in her contacts. Her brother must have been stressed to whip out her middle name. She pressed the call button unsurprised when it didn't even ring once before he picked up

"_Emmy where are you? Are you ok? Why didn't you pick up? You always pick up I-"_

_ "_Breathe Adam" she remarked her voice gentle "I'm completely fine" she plugged in her hand free kit, sticking the earphone in her ear as she turned on the car, smiling at the healthy sound it made "I was in the middle of doing something and couldn't get my phone. Are you ok? Who are you with?" she questioned a suspicious note coming to her voice.

"_I'm fine, we're still at Ricky's waiting for you. Can you come now?"_ his voice went extremely quiet forcing Emily to push the earphone in further so she could hear him "_I think they are getting pissed off Emmy"_

Emily remained silent. This was not what she needed right now.

"_You there?"_

"I'm here Adam" she said, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose "Look Adam I know you want-" she stopped when she realised that Adam was speaking to someone else

"_Yeah sorry for the wait she's on her way to us now"_

_ "_Am I?" she said loudly to attract his attention "I don't remember agreeing to that" she stated flatly. The last thing she wanted to do was go and meet her brother and deal with the two random people. All she wanted was a hot shower before collapsing onto her bed and not moving until the evening.

"_Emmy please"_ Adam said, his voice rising "_For me"_

Emily made a sound of annoyance slapping her hand on the steering wheel

"Fine" she said shortly "I'll be there in five, I'm driving at the moment but I'm warning you now Adam I'm not going to stay long" she hung up the phone without waiting for a reply throwing it into the duffle bag in annoyance. She really needed to learn how to say No to Adam, life would be so much easier if she did.

She parked her car in a space on the opposite side of the road and quickly grabbed her small bag from under the front seat, chucking her purse and phone in there. She glanced at her face in the mirror reapplying her lip gloss and gave a silence sigh of relief that the vampire hadn't managed to bruise her face. Trying to explain where the bruises came from was beginning to get difficult.

She got out the car and hurried across the road, pleased that nothing about her screamed Hunter. She walked into the diner, lifting her face up with a sigh of relief as she was struck by a wave of hot air and made her way slowly to the back, attracting the gaze of her friend Taylor who was the waitress. She mouthed the word coffee before waving at Adam who was facing her looking highly relieved that she was there.

"Here I am" she remarked sliding into the space next to him "Thanks Taylor" she remarked as the dark haired woman appeared by her side with a cup and much needed coffee. She opened her bag when Adam spoke

"I've got this, thanks Taylor" Emily glanced over at him surprised as he passed Taylor some money with a smile.

"Thanks" she said, she picked up the cup and blew at it raising her eyes to look at the two men opposite her. They were older then both her and Adam and looked as though they had faced a few battles. Both were attractive and both were staring at her with a look that was partly amazed, partly wary.

"Don't be mad with me ok?"

"Why would I be mad? What have you done?" Emily said staring at Adam, her eyebrow rising when he ignored her instead turning away addressing the two men.

"Well this is her, my twin sister Emily. Emmy these are… these are Sam and Dean Winchester. They are… well they are Dad's sons, our older brothers. Cool right?"

* * *

Author Note – _I hope you enjoy! Chapter two will be up soon and even better is I know the general plot I want to do! Please review but no flames. Reviews make me smile and it is after all the first story I've done so please be gentle on me!_

Next chapter preview

Emily paused for a moment, tilting her head for a moment as she looked at Adam, calculating in her head how much she would miss him if she killed him right this second.

"Decapitation would be the best way" Dean suddenly said causing both Emily and Adam to look at him. He pointed at Emily with his fork "Quickest way to kill someone, I recognised the look on your face. Sam always looks at me like that when he thinks I've done something stupid-"

"So you'll no doubt be seeing it a lot then" Sam replied, a smile coming to his face as he sipped at his coke. Coughing when Dean jabbed him in the ribs

"Bitch"

"Jerk"


	2. Chapter 2

It's in the Blood

By

TheaWalker

Chapter Two

Disclaimer – _All the recognisable names clearly don't belong to me, the names you don't recognise actually do belong to me… man it feels strange saying that!_

Author Note – _Yay! People actually read chapter one! I didn't expect it at all but it's made me so happy! I even got a review _

_ So here is chapter two all ready for you. Not as long as chapter one but still fairly long! I just seem to be so inspired by this story at the moment!_

_ Anyway please enjoy_

Summary – _Adam and Emily Milligan were normal kids until their father turned up and changed their lives. Hunting was in their blood, one has heard the call to arms, the second's journey is only just beginning. Now their father in gone they have to rely on two older brothers they didn't know existed and who they don't know if they can trust. Add trying to have a normal life and you've got a whole heap of trouble._

Couples – _Light Destiel (Mainly teasing) other then that I don't intend there to be romance!_

* * *

Oh shit.

Emily's hand stilled, her coffee cup coming to a stop half way through its journey to her mouth as Adam words penetrated her brain. She noticed absently that he sounded nervous but she supposed she couldn't blame him after the bombshell he had just dropped on her.

She knew she should say something, anything to break the heavy silence that had descended onto their table after Adam's words but her mind couldn't seem to take in that Sam and Dean were here in their town, not only in their town but sitting directly opposite her staring at her intently as though she was something under a microscope to be examined.

Somehow Dean and Sam know of their existence, most likely through Adam. She bit down hard on her lip ignoring the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. The one thing their father hadn't wanted to happen unless it was a life or death situation had happened and what was worse was the fact that Emily hadn't even seen it coming. She had wrongly assumed that Dean and Sam would never know about them and never find them.

Jesus Christ they were in trouble.

For a moment everything seemed to melt away from her as though she was wrapped in a bubble, she couldn't smell the food cooking from the kitchen or hear the sound of laughter and easy going chatter around her. All she could do was stare at her white coffee with wide eyes as she realised one simple thing.

If Sam and Dean Winchester were here then it meant that she and Adam were in a whole heap of trouble. Trouble that she doubted Adam was even aware of, unless of course they had told him about Hunting and Adam now knew about the supernatural world. If he knew about the Supernatural world then he was in danger.

She sucked in a breath at the thought, surprised by her level of fear as all the noise and smells hit her at once.

How the hell had Adam managed to find out about them? She doubted their father would have mentioned them to him and she definitely knew that John hadn't mentioned them to Dean or Sam, he had only mentioned them to her once she had started training with him, normally using them as examples of ways things could be done if things went terribly wrong at first.

He couldn't have gotten their numbers from her, she had been so careful, memorising them from the piece of paper her father had given her before burning them so Adam wouldn't find them.

She jumped suddenly when she felt Adam placed his hand on her arm; turning her head and fixing her attention on him. She frowned watching his lips move and the concern grow in his eyes at the lack of her response to him.

She shook his hand off her arm taking another deep steadying breathe as she placed her cup down on the saucer. The sound breaking her out of her shock and forcing her Hunting mind to come into play.

She had to think clearly not flounder around like a fish caught out of water. How she played the next few minutes was vital. She had to keep it a secret from them all that she knew about Dean and Sam, if Adam found out that she had known about them and kept it a secret he would never forgive her. She had to protect them, Adam might have no idea about what they did but she certainly did and she knew exactly what Sam and Dean were capable of.

Her eyes turned away from Adam's face to look at them thoughtfully. She was surprised they had both remained silent this long. From what she had gathered from the stories John has told her, both were talkers who rarely shut up. She could only assume they were waiting to see what the first words out of her mouth were to see how they could play it. They probably had an understanding on what Adam was like but they would have been in the dark about her and that was something she could use for her own advantage.

Her heart clenched slightly as she saw the resemblance they had to her father. God that hurt, why were they here and he wasn't? If they had gone with him on that last hunt then how did they get away?

Emily's hand itched to throw holy water at them or to pull out the silver knife she kept strapped to her ankle but she didn't dare not when Adam was here. He couldn't know what she was, not yet at least.

It felt like she had been silent for hours but it must have only been two minutes before she opened her mouth forcing herself to speak.

"Older brothers?" she managed weakly. "We have… you are… Adam?" she turned to Adam thanking God that she had always been good at acting. It certainly worked when Adam shot her a sympathetic look, placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We know this must be a shock for you Emily" The taller one said attracting her attention away from Adam to him. She looked at him carefully, from what she had been told she knew that he had to be Sam mainly because he looked younger then the other man and she knew even from him sitting down that he was tall and according to John Sam was taller then Dean. His hair was longer then she had imagined it to be, if anything it looked like it needed a good cut, it had to be annoying the way his overgrown fringe kept flopping into his hazel eyes. She noticed that his hair was brown as well though not as dark as hers.

"That's an understatement Sammy" Dean remarked, shifting in his seat. He ignored the glare that Sam shot him instead keeping his green eyes fixed on Emily. She met them for a moment before lowering her eyes. He definitely looked like someone who had seen too much in his life, if anyone could see through her act then it would be Dean.

"Dean" Sam said, his voice a clear warning.

"Fine" Dean said rolling his eyes "Keeping quiet"

Clearly they had decided before she had arrived that Sam would be the one who would do the talking. It was probably a wise idea. His voice was surprisingly soothing and pleasant to listen to; against her will she felt the tension in her shoulder lessen as she met his kind eyes.

"I-" she began trying to look like she was struggling for words.

"Take your time Emily, we don't have anywhere to be, we could answer your questions if you want. You must have a lot" Sam suggested, leaning back in his seat with a smile at her, clearly waiting for her to speak.

She looked down, her thoughts whirling chaotically around her head. That wouldn't do, she couldn't be taken in by Sam's niceness. She had to take control of the situation somehow and to that she needed a distraction.

"What I really need right now is some cheesecake" Emily suddenly announced, hiding a smile at the confused look on Sam's face clearly that had been the last thing he had expected her to say. A quick glance at Dean showed the older boy looking over at Dean with a pleased smirk. She continued talking, wrapping her hands around her cup "I find that I can think much clearer with some chocolate cheesecake and the one they do here is kinda awesome. Adam" she said turning to her brother who turned to look at her, a hint of amusement in his eyes which made a smile come to her face. Sometimes she really loved her brother. "Do you want anything from the menu? My treat since you got my coffee earlier?"

"Yeah you know I was just looking at Rodney's Apple Pie there thinking how good it looked, so maybe a slice of that" he answered, finally dropping his hand from her shoulder.

"I love pie" Dean announced, rubbing his hands together.

"Great I suggest you pull your wallet out and get some then because I'm not getting you any" Emily remarked sweetly, turning away from them and lifting her hand up, gesturing Taylor over with a smile. Her smile grew when she heard Sam and Adam chuckle most likely at Dean's expression.

"Is the pie here any good?" Dean asked Adam who nodded with a grin, clearly pleased that no one had exploded in rage yet.

"Damn good" he promised. For a moment Emily allowed herself to think what it would have been like growing up with Dean and Sam as older brothers but she swiftly pushed the thought away. It wasn't going to happen so why allow herself to imagine it.

"Hey sweetie, you want some more coffee already?" Taylor asked coming up to them. Emily raised an eyebrow as Taylor smiled at Dean and Sam, her face going red when they smiled back.

"I'd like a slice of chocolate cheesecake and a piece of Apple pie for Adam. And now I think about it a chocolate milkshake would be good as well. Thanks Taylor."

"Been one of those days sweetie?" Taylor asked, dragging her eyes away from Dean to look at Emily. Emily grinned shrugging her shoulders and ignoring the pain that shot down her back at the simple movement. She seriously needed to get some painkillers into her system.

"You have no idea" she said with a shake of her head. "Adam do you need another drink?" she asked turning back to Adam who was glancing at the menu.

"Well since my baby sis is treating me I'll have a strawberry milkshake" he said.

"Coming right up" Taylor said, turning back to the Winchesters, one hand fluttering up to her hair "What about you two, can I get you anything?"

"A slice of apple pie for me and a black coffee sweetheart" Dean said with a smile.

"I'm fine thanks" Sam said, his gaze fixed on Emily.

Emily took a deep breathe feeling a lot calmer and in control then she had done. Now she could focus on what to do. First things first was to make sure that Adam was convinced she knew nothing about them. She swallowed and turned to Adam.

"I suggest now we've got food and drink sorted out you start explaining to me what the hell is going on here?" she suggested pleasantly knowing that her eyes would be flashing in anger. It was easy to fake that emotion; all she had to do was think back to any day in the past six years.

"I know you're pissed" Adam remarked ignoring the snort of disbelief she made "And I don't blame you, I should have told you and I'm sorry that I didn't but I know what you're like" he stated.

"What I'm like?" she repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, you would have tried to talk me out of it, saying that it was dangerous, that we didn't know them and that we shouldn't contact them. If they wanted to contact us then they would have and we should take the fact that they didn't as a sign that they didn't want to."

Emily closed her mouth with a snap. She hated when Adam was right.

"Ok maybe but-"

"There's no maybe about it" Adam answered flatly turning to look at her. "I know you're pissed off, I mean you only eat chocolate cheesecake when you're upset and I get that. I get that you're angry with me and that I seriously need to make this up to you but it felt like the right thing to do. We didn't know where Dad had gone, or what state he was in and I missed him and I know you miss him to so I figured if they could help us or tell us then that would be better then not knowing the rest of our lives. We could get some closure or whatever they call it."

Emily paused for a moment, the words she had been about to say dying on her lips. She hadn't really thought about what their Dad's absence had been doing to Adam, she had only been thinking of herself. Still she wished he hadn't chosen now for a heart to heart.

"Adam-" she began her voice trailing off as Taylor appeared holding their desserts

"Here you go" she said brightly "I put some extra cream on yours" she said to Dean, her face reddening as he grinned at her, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the pie. "I made sure I gave you an extra big slice Emmy" she whispered to Emily "You look like you could use it"

"Thanks hon" Emily replied, looking down at her dessert.

"I'll be back in a minute with your drinks" she promised turning and walking away.

"She seems nice" Dean remarked, twisting his head so he could look at her.

"She's my age you perve" Emily remarked before turning back to Adam who grinned at her, clearly finding her comment amusing.

"Focus Dean" Sam remarked pointedly.

"Ok" Emily remarked, digging her fork into her pudding "I suppose I can understand why you didn't tell me but I don't get how you knew about them. Dad didn't say anything to me, did he mentioned something to you?" she asked, praying for forgiveness as she lied.

"No" Adam said "He never mentioned anything about having children other then us-"

"Ok so how-"

"If you shut up I can tell you" Adam pointed out. Emily paused turning to look at Adam; she tilted her head wondering for a moment how much she would miss him if she killed him right this second.

"You know decapitation would be the best way" Dean suddenly remarked, he grinned when they both turned to look at him with identical questioning looks. He pointed his fork at Emily "Quickest way to kill someone, I recognise the look on your face" he went on to explain "Sam always looks at me that way when he thinks I've done something stupid"

"So you'll no doubt be seeing a lot of it then" Sam replied, a smile coming to his face as he sipped at his coke. Coughing when Dean jabbed him in the ribs

"Bitch" Dean growled.

"Jerk" Sam replied.

"Touching" Emily said rolling her eyes. She frowned slightly at them wondering why they were taking this so well. She would have thought that they would have been freaking out. She glanced down looking at her spoon and fork, her eyes widening slightly as she realised they were different from the ones on the other side of the table. These were no doubt silver; her gaze flickered to her coffee before they glanced up at Sam who was watching her carefully. No doubt they had put holy water in both hers and Adams drinks to make sure they weren't supernatural beings.

Emily felt a slight flicker of respect in her stomach. Now that had been clever. She should have thought of that.

The only thing she could think of was that they either believed that they were John Winchester children and had decided not to make a scene or they had already had the scene before she got there and had managed to calm them selves down.

"Ok so explanation time" Adam said, running his hand through his blond hair "Well last month I-"his voice stopped as Taylor placed their drinks down.

"Anything else?" she asked, smiling as they all shook their heads. Taylor turned to Emily. "Are you coming to Carly's party tonight?" she asked. Emily blinked looking confused before she suddenly nodded.

"Carly's party in her dorm, yeah she mentioned that to me. I told her I'd try to pop in but-"

"You have to" Taylor stated placing her hands on her hips and giving Emily a pointed look "Ryan Jackson is going to be there!" Emily felt a smile come to her face.

"Ryan's actually going?" she asked and Taylor nodded

"Yep and I heard from Sara that he asked Tom whether you two were still dating and if you were going tonight."

"He asked-"

"I'm sorry Taylor" Adam said with a smile "But I've got to talk to my sister about something, do you mind?"

"No of course not" Taylor answered looking flustered. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you were in the middle of something, call me later Emmy. We can figure out a plan" Emily nodded watching her friend walk away before turning to Adam.

"That was rude of you." she remarked taking another bite of her cheesecake.

"Well I'm sorry Emmy but do you want to hear how I found out about the two brothers we didn't know existed or would you rather gush and giggle about Ryan bloody Jackson? The choice is yours."

"Fine" Emily said huffily "Tell me how you found them, I can gush later I suppose" she said, she glanced up surprised to see both Sam and Dean smiling at her, she quickly lowered her eyes.

"Thank you" Adam stated, he shifted on his seat, taking a sip of his milkshake before launching into his tale. "I went into our spare room a month ago looking for something and I found a piece of paper with a mobile number on it. I didn't recognise it but it had Dad's name on it. I figured that maybe just maybe it was his most recent one and we had been using an old one which was why we couldn't get through so I rang it"

"But it wasn't Dad who picked up?" Emily asked flatly keeping her eyes on her plate.

"No Dean picked up. I asked him if I could speak to John Winchester and well he told me he wasn't available so I asked him who he was and he told me and then I told him who I was and they drove here straight away."

"Today?" Emily asked. There was a silence.

"No they came two weeks ago"

Emily paused for a moment, placing her fork on her half empty plate her appetite suddenly gone. Well that certainly explained why Sam and Dean weren't freaking out; they had met Adam two weeks previously. They had time to adjust and to accept the fact that their father had two other children.

"You met them two weeks ago?" she asked, surprised at how steady her voice sounded as betrayal hit her. She knew she was being a hypocrite but that didn't seem to matter. Adam had been meeting them for the past two weeks and didn't tell her.

"Yeah Emmy I know you're mad but-"he reached out and rested his hand on her arm clearly attempting to comfort her but she knocked him off.

"Don't touch me" she said calmly. She heard Adam suck in a sharp breathe but ignored it as she pushed herself to her feet and picked her coat up.

"Emmy please, don't do your running off act now, we need to talk about this" Adam said running an agitated hand through his hair. "Don't- why are you bleeding? Have you hurt yourself or something" he demanded his voice changing becoming rougher in his concern as he grabbed her arm.

"I tripped outside" she said automatically "and grazed it against a wall, I didn't realise it was bleeding, its nothing Adam just forget It." she hissed out loud when he roughly pulled her sleeve up exposing her arm and revealing the four claw marks.

"You grazed it against a wall?" Adam repeated his voice rising "It doesn't look like a graze to me Emily, unless you grazed it against a wall with something sharp sticking out of it."

"Get off me Adam" she stated ripping her arm out of his grip, she pulled the sleeve down and pulled her coat on buttoning it quickly. She picked up her bag under her seat and gave Adam a long look making sure she didn't look at either Dean or Sam as she turned and walked away, waving goodbye to Taylor as she went.

She hated being so dramatic but she really needed to gather her thoughts together before round two and she couldn't do that under three pairs of watchful eyes. Adam had managed to catch her completely off guard and it wasn't something she was used to. If she had stayed, she would have got angry and she had never learnt how to control her mouth when she was angry.

She got into her car, starting the engine straight away and drove off. She had wanted to stay a moment and catch her breathe but she didn't dare, she knew what Adam was like. Sure enough when she glanced at her side mirror she could see him standing outside the diner without his coat staring after her car with a frustrated expression.

That whole situation could have gone better.

She shook her head. How did she not see this coming? So much for being able to think under pressure.

She groaned out loud as her phone went off in her bag. If she didn't pick up the phone then Adam would only become more persistent and the last thing she wanted was for him to turn up at her front door with Dean and Sam in tow.

If she answered now, there might be a chance to salvage this before it got worse.

"What?" she stated as way of greeting.

"_What? What the hell was that_?" Adam hissed at her "_You did a runner on me. You didn't even let me finish explaining to you"_

"Well I'm sorry Adam" she replied allowing herself to sound angry. "What did you expect me to do. I could just about deal with you telling me we have two older brothers and then you tell me that you've known about them for two weeks, worse that you have actually met them and you didn't even think about telling me?" she hit her hand against the steering wheel "Damn it Adam"

There was a pause and she could picture Adam in her mind, his eyes moving frantically round as he tried to figure out how to deal with the mess. If there was one thing Emily knew about her brother it was the fact that he hated her being angry with him in anyway.

"_I'm sorry ok? I should have told you sooner"_

"You think" she replied. She wondered whether he was still with Dean and Sam and assumed so, she could hear the noise of the diner in the background.

"_Well I-"_

"Well nothing Adam, I'm sorry but I just don't get how you could do this to me, how you could have felt that telling me wasn't-" she stopped mid word unable to continue. Wasn't she just as bad as Adam? She could play the righteous anger card all she wanted but she had known about Dean and Sam long before Adam and she had kept quiet.

"_I wanted to protect you"_ he said quietly _"I didn't want to build up your hopes only to have them fall down, I wanted to be sure that they were who they said they were" _ Emily remained silent her words catching in her throat "_I understand if you don't want to speak to me for a while-"_

"No" she said quickly cutting across him "I don't want that" her shoulders slumped and she suddenly felt extremely tired.

"_Good, I don't want it either"_ he stated "_Are you heading home?"_

"Yes" she stated, flicking her indicator on and turning "I'm going to go home and shower, chill out and get ready for tonight. I've a lot on my mind" There was a silence.

"_What about your arm Emmy, it didn't look good. It looked like you were attacked by an animal" _Emily felt a smile come to her face. She supposed a vampire could be thought of as an animal.

"I'll be fine. I'll TCP it and put a bandage on it. It will be good as new before you know it. I doesn't even hurt that much" she lied. She raised her eyebrow as she heard Adam say something. His hand clearly over the receiver. When he spoke again he sounded cautious.

"_Dean wants to speak to you Emmy"_ he said "_Do you mind if I put him on the phone?"_

"Yes" she replied quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was speak to Dean Winchester, Dean who probably recognised that the cut on her arm was much more then she claimed it to be. She couldn't face it "I can't talk to them yet Adam, you've had two weeks to get use to this, I've had 30 minutes. Text me his number or something. I'll call him before I leave for Carly's party tonight ok?"

She pulled up outside the flat she shared with her friend Sophia, waiting patiently for Adam to relay her message.

"_He's told me to give you both his and Sam's number" _

"What did he say just then?" Emily asked as she heard Dean shout something out in the background.

"_He said it's important that he speak to you so make sure you call him"_ Emily snorted. Dean had just entered her life and he was already trying to boss her around.

"Yeah well nothing is so important that it can't wait until after I've had a shower" she replied "I've just got home. See you at the party tonight Adam?" she questioned. Adam laughed, sounding relieved that the conversation sounded normal.

"_Of course, I've got to threaten Ryan Jackson off my baby sister don't I?"_ he remarked.

"You dare and I'll kick your ass" she promised, a smile coming to her face when he laughed.

"_You could try Emmy, see you later loser"_

"Bye weirdo" she replied hanging up the phone. She groaned running her hand over her face. What a day. She grabbed her duffle bag and hurried into the house, heading up to the flat she rented at the top of the house. She could just about afford it but it was worth it in her eyes. She would be by herself as well since Sophia had left that morning to go and see her new born niece. She would be gone all weekend which was a relief. As much as Emily loved her best friend, she also liked the peace and quiet.

She let herself into the flat, closing the door behind her and looking around her cautiously. The salt lines lay undisturbed and no demon was caught in the Devil trap she had by the door so she was safe.

She headed to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went and stepped into the shower as soon as the water was warm enough. She hissed as the hot water hit her body making her tense muscles relax. God if there was one thing she loved most about this flat then it had to be the shower. Picking up her shampoo she lathered up her hair, her thoughts automatically going to Dean and Sam and what exactly she was meant to do now.

Were they here simply because of Adam's phone call or were they here about a job and had simply decided to kill two birds with one stone? She would be surprised if it was a job, she kept a close watch on things and she was positive that she hadn't missed anything. Between her, Freddie and Gavin they noticed everything.

Could they be suspicious already that she was a Hunter? If they had already spoken to Freddie or Gavin then it was possible, the other two knew she didn't want anyone to know but they could easily have thought that telling another Hunter would be alright. The Hunter code did seem to state that they all had to stick together. Not to mention the fact they saw her arm.

Damn Adam and is stupid technique of dumping her into the middle of a situation he knew she wouldn't like and hoping she dealt with it. If only he had told her what he was doing then the whole mess could have been resolved.

Maybe she should have stayed in the diner instead of running off. Would that have made them more suspicious?

The whole thing was a mess.

She quickly finished her shower and spent a few moments sorting her arm out. The cuts were fairly shallow and wouldn't require stitches. It was merely a painful flesh wound. God knows she had suffered more then that, deep cuts, concussions, dislocated and broken limbs, glass embedded in her skin. That was always the worse one; Emily hated anything penetrating her skin. It didn't matter what it was she hated it.

She sank into her sofa pleased for the moment's respite. She was going to have to start blow drying her hair unless she wanted her curls to start resembling a bird nest. There was no way she was missing Carly's party if she could help it, especially if Ryan was going.

Her mobile rang and she answered it without bothering to check the number. The Beyonce ring tone could only be for one person.

"Hello Freddie"

"_Well, well, well if it isn't little Emmy the Vampire slayer, wait does this make me your Xander?"_

_ "_More like my Willow Freddie" Emily replied dryly with a grin as she forced herself to her feet and headed towards her bedroom.

"_Harsh, no one really liked Willow! It's because I'm a red head isn't it?" _ He demanded with a laugh.

"Of course" Emily replied "What do you want? It's not another case is it because that vampire was most definitely alone, I scouted and checked the warehouse before I headed in there to whack him" she rolled her eyes when Freddie laughed again

"_Whacked him" _he repeated "_You're the only person I know who would say they whacked someone"_

"I'm glad my use of the English language amuses you Freddie" she replied, pulling out her best jeans and a silky blue top which Sophia told her matched her eyes. That with her fitted black blazer and a pair of high heels would do nicely for the evening. Just because she was a Hunter it didn't mean she had to look scruffy "As much as I like talking to you is there an actual reason you've called?"

"_Perhaps I just like the sound of your voice" _he answered and Emily laughed, almost picturing the leery look on his face from where she was.

"That could be the reason but since I'm not your type I'm thinking no"

"_Fine, Fine" _ he stated his voice becoming business like "_Guess who just contacted me" _ Emily hesitated for a moment, her hand gripping her mobile tighter. God she hoped that Sam and Dean hadn't found out about Freddie yet.

"Santa?" she suggested after a pause.

"_Please we both know that jolly Saint Nick is more likely to be a Pagan God who uses the guise of a fat cheerful man to lure children to him so he can eat them, sucking the bone marrow dry"_

"My what a cheerful image that is, It seems to me that you've thought way too much about Santa Freddie" Emily pointed out "Who has got you all tingly from a single phone call then?" she asked curiously as she pulled on her jeans and an old t-shirt before grabbing her hairdryer, unravelling the wire.

"_Only Bobby Singer"_

"Bobby Singer" she repeated "Isn't he like your God or something, I swear you've got a little shrine built to him in your apartment" she mocked, there was a knock on the door.

"_Bobby Singer should be everyone's god and I don't have a shrine. If you knew the things that man could-"_

"That's lovely that your man crush rang you but what exactly did he want?" she queried

"_He wanted to know about you and Adam" _Freddie answered sounding serious for the first time "_I thought you should know that you've both come onto his radar now and trust me that's a place you don't want to be. Are you in some sort of trouble Em? You know I'll help you if you are"_

"We're ok" Emily responded automatically "Is he tracking us or something? Would you be able to tell?" she headed to the door when she heard the sound of someone knocking again, this time more forcibly. "I need to know so-" she opened the door and froze when she saw Sam and Dean standing in front of her

"_Emily? You've gone quiet, you still there?"_

"Freddie I'm going to have to call you back"

* * *

Authors note – _There we go, chapter two is all completed! Please review but no flames! Hopefully chapter three will be up soon._

Next chapters preview

Emily looked around her, her eyes spotting Adam in the crowd straight away. She didn't know whether to hug him or murder him.

"You ok?" Emily turned, tilting her head back to look into Sam's face. She groaned.

"Seriously?" she said resisting stamping her foot with difficulty "First you come to my apartment and now you crash Carly's party? Are you both this annoying normally?" she demanded. Sam shrugged, a smile coming to his face.

"Annoying?" he repeated "You haven't seen annoying until you've seen Dean without his morning cup of coffee"

"Well there's something to look forward to" she stated dryly, folding her arms over her chest "Why are you here Sam?" she asked. Sam looked at her, reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder. She lifted surprised eyes to him as he spoke gently to her.

"Emily… when was the last time you spoke to your mother?"


End file.
